


Mayhem

by diashann



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diashann/pseuds/diashann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The United States of Tyler is just as he always envisioned it, it's a shame he's not around to see it… or is he? Sixteen years after the workings of Tyler Durden, we see a world where the seeds he worked so stealthily to embed have overgrown into great big vines weaved together from: lies, violence, deceit, and sex trafficking. There are only few left, in the world, who are willing to put up a good fight and resurface the days of old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayhem

 

§ _HIS     It’s been sixteen years since Project Mayhem created the great collapse of what was known then as human civilization. Some people cowered away into the darkest depths of their nearest major city, smart people, however, stayed away from major cities altogether. You see, major cities are the devil’s playground these days. In this case and in this day and age, one might wonder who the meek survivors brand as their own personal corrupter and, ironically, only one name comes to mind: **Angel face**. He took everything from me; My wife, my son, the whole damn world and for a long time I thought that I was helpless against him. Until I met **her**. _

 ∞HERSIt’s been sixteen years since The Fall, a decade since I watched my father killed at the hands of Project Mayhem scum, and god knows how long since there was a decent meal to be found – for miles around. In recent days, many people were branded as heretics and emotionless oxygen breathers and amongst that list, the name Savannah Quested could easily be found. Never did I think I would feel a modicum of anything greater than myself or the weight of the shitty world around me – not until I met **him**. Something about the man he was, it made me want to **fight**. 

 


End file.
